Organization Mishaps: The Newbies
by Axrat
Summary: The Organization gets two new members from our world, and they turn the castle upside down, and it's all because of voice actors and videogames. But what do their abilities bring to the castle, besides chaos? Well... nothing.
1. Science Attracts Heartless?

Author's notes: Yay! A collab, hopefully this one is successful. It's myself and school friend Rah-Rah. DON'T look for her profile. YOU WILL NOT FIND IT. Now that that's over, ONTO ORGANIZAION XIII MISHAPS SEASON ONE: THE NEWBIES.

**Organization XIII Mishaps Season One**

_Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding_

"Dynamics?"

"Yeah."

"We're lighting the rockets today."

"Oh yeah…"

At this point, just another two kids headed to just another science class. Two girls, to be exact. Both were in their mid-teens, no younger than fifteen. Both were wearing their much hated school uniform. A navy blue skirt that reached just past their fingertips, and a white blouse, with white joggers. Both had their books for their next classes in their hands. Extra Sciences, or Dynamics, was first. They split for the class after that. One had Japanese, and the other had drama, and after that they had English together, then lunch.

The girl who had Japanese was the elder of the two, but only by a month. You really couldn't tell. Both found it amusing that their birthdays were _exactly _a month apart. The older one ran a hand through her frizzy, brunette hair, which reached just past her shoulders, while balancing her books in her other hand. Her brown eyes looked a bit tired, but she didn't show it anywhere else in her expression. Rather, she seemed excited. Tara. She was a gamer and a bit of a computer geek, but she didn't care. In fact, she was proud of it. No matter what the other kids said.

The other had light brown hair, which golden streaks running through it. It reached the small of her back. Unlike Tara's, it wasn't frizzy, and seemed impossible to mess up, always going back to how it was – videogame hair, as she put it – which tended to annoy her at times. Sarah. She wasn't as big of a gamer as Tara, and at times seemed to be Tara's opposite, but the two were best friends. Sarah found out about Kingdom Hearts from her friend.

"You know what I find amusing about the uniform?" Tara asked her friend as they darted up a set of stairs.

The school itself was made from red bricks, and mostly outdoor. The only thing indoors was the multi-purpose courts, which was used for assemblies and some sports, the classrooms, the admin building and, of course, the toilets. Everything else was outdoors. No indoor hallways, either.

"What?" Sarah had that 'oh god' look on her face.

"Lighten the skirt a bit."

Sarah just stared at her, unimpressed.

"If you look at Sophie then you'll see what I'm getting at." Tara sighed. "Why is she in Dynamics, anyway?"

"She didn't realise how much theory was involved." Sarah shrugged. Tara nodded in agreement.

They got to the science lab and darted over to the bench with their plain, blue plastic rocket on it. There was no one in the lab, which meant the two of them were running late.

"Crap." Tara cursed, grabbing the rocket. The two turned and hurried out of the lab, out to the sport oval.

A group of people their age in the same uniforms were there. A boy, about their age, turned and smiled at them, brushing his near-black hair out of his eyes.

"What kept you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're just lucky the teacher left to get some stuff from the staff room."

"Oh shut it, Alex. I don't have time for your crap." Tara snapped. Alex was her cousin. He was wearing the boy's uniform of blue shorts and a white polo shirt. His eyes were the same colour as her's. Alex put his hands up in a sign of innocence.

"Someone bash a popular?" He teased.

"I wish." Tara scoffed.

"Who doesn't?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I swear, I would've snapped their necks ages ago."

"Once again, who wouldn't?" Sarah laughed.

The teacher showed up a few minutes later, and the groups started to launch their rockets they had made during class. Some went higher than others, and some well… failed. Alex had worked alone on his, and shot Tara a triumphant grin when it shot up into the air. Tara rolled her eyes.

"He is worse than a brother." She muttered. Her's and Sarah's names were called, since they were a group of two. They set it up, and Tara was going to light the fuse, simply because, as she put it to Sarah, "you're a pyro and I dun trust you."

Part of the rocket imploded, sending dirt and dust everywhere. Since Tara and Sara were the closest, they got the worse of it. A growl escaped Tara's lips and she growled at Sarah.

"Go get cleaned up, girls." Their teacher told them. "You probably put too much of one component, or not enough of another." Yeah. Right. Tara though. Her and Sarah turned and headed to the toilets.

They headed inside and walked over to the sinks. The front of the both of them was covered in dirt, and the two tried to brush it off. Sarah cupped some water in her hands, and smirked evilly. She spun around and threw it at Tara, who laughed and countered it with her own handful of water. Suddenly, Sarah froze, facing the entrance.

"Tara… turn around…"

Tara spun around to face the door.

"Impossible! This has to be a prank the guys are pulling on us or something." Tara exclaimed, looking at the black, ant-like creature with bright, yellow eyes. "That's a Shadow Heartless!" She backed up a bit, Sarah following suit.

More 'Heartless' followed the first, all of them Shadows, except for two. Tara glanced around, looking for a camera or something that would have footage which would be used later at their expense. There was none. Her and Sarah were now backed against the wall, waiting for the Heartless to strike. The Shadows were only five meters, the two odd-one-outs Neoshadows, in the front. They could jump that…

"I can't believe this. I find out my favourite video game in the entire universe is real and here I am, about to lost my heart." Tara muttered.

"If you're lucky we'll be XV and XVI." Sarah commented, trying to lighten the mood. Tara let out a nervous laugh.

"Riiight." She rolled her eyes. "I can see the headlines. 'Strange black creatures plaguing Brisbane; Square Enix panicking.' Or 'Heartless on the loose! A big joke or an epidemic of Darkness?'" She got a laugh in response. The closest Neoshadow pounced, landing on Sarah and clawing at her heart. Tara screamed as her friend slumped to the ground, and the Heartless ate her heart. The brunette stood still for the fate that awaited her.

The other Neoshadow pounced…

Tara could feel its claws sinking into her chest for a moment, then everything went numb and she felt herself falling into the Darkness…

---------------------

A fifteen year old girl got to her feet. Her entire expression was emotionless. She was standing on a cliff, an ocean ten meters below her. A soft, night's breeze ran through, causing people surrounding a bonfire on the beach below to move out of the smoke's path, and ruffling her plain black dress. She was wearing red pants under her dress, and black army boots.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Her name was the most prominent memory. The girl's hair was a shade between light brown and dirty blond. Her attention was suddenly drawn to a dark portal, swirling with black and a dark purple colour. If her memories were correct, she knew what would happen next.

"Another teenager." The cloaked figure who had stepped from the portal didn't have any emotion in his tone of voice as he spoke. "What is your name?"

"Sarah."

The cloaked figure held his hand out toward her, and her name appeared in letters floating in the air in front of her. They then spun around her head, picking up speed, then suddenly flew out in different directions in front of her face, then came together to spell a name.

"Rahsax."

"Number XV." The cloaked figure added on. "Welcome to Organization XIII."

"When do I find out if I have any powers?" Rahsax asked, seemingly excited. The excitement simply came from her memories. The cloaked figure seemed amused, before handing her a cloak like his own.

"Soon enough. Come. There is another member waiting for us." The cloaked figure turned and left through the portal he came from, Rahsax close behind as she pulled the cloak on.

------------------

A fifteen year old girl got to her feet, her hair a shade in between brown and black. She was wearing black cargo pants, and a grey, hooded shirt. She glanced around. She was deep in a forest at night… She wasn't scared. She didn't feel anything. The girl tried to remember why she was here. Suddenly it came back.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed. The Heartless! They were attacked by them… was Sarah a Nobody, too, and if she was, what type? A portal, which she recognised as a Corridor of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts II, opened in front of her, and two cloaked figures stepped out. The shorter one was a girl, and had her hood down. She yanked her head back in a gesture to say that she was there and recognised the other person. The near-raven haired girl nodded in response.

"What is your name?" The other cloaked figure, taller than the girl, asked.

"Tara, and you are Xemnas, Nobody of Xehanort who went by Ansem, Number I of Organization XIII." The girl replied. Rahsax couldn't help but laugh from where she was behind Xemnas, who had paused in surprise.

"Correct…" He raised his hand and Tara appeared in the floating letters, before spinning around and separating in the same fashion as it had for Rahsax, then came together to spell 'Axrat'

"I am Axrat!" Tara threw her arms in the air triumphantly. "Wait… I'm Axel's pet rat!" Rahsax cracked up laughing.

"Quite." Xemnas said dully, less than impressed. He turned and left through the Corridor of Darkness, Rahsax still laughing.

"Well who are you?" Axrat challenged.

"Rahsax."

"Rahsax… Rahsax… Raxas…. Roxas… Your name sounds like something Roxas's sister would have." Axrat smirked. Rahsax went to strangle her, but the other one held her back as they stepped through the Corridor of Darkness.

They came back out in a large room that seemed to be a lounge room. The walls were white, and there were two white couches. There was also a poker table in the corner.

"Luxord." Axrat and Rahsax said in unison when they saw it, after their eyes adjusted to the sudden increase of light.

"I'm going to get a headache before I even meet any Orgy members." Axrat muttered under her breath. "I thought it was bad on the game, but, sheesh. How do they stand it?" She glanced around, noticing that Xemnas was gone. "Well that's nice!" Axrat frowned.

"Oops."

Axrat spun around to see one of the couches on fire.

"I'll blame that on Axel." Rahsax muttered.

"Congrads. At least one of us has a power." Axrat muttered, before turning back around to look around. "I guess we stay here until someone shows up." She commented.

"That's… cool." Rahsax commented. Axrat turned to see the couch extinguished, but soaking wet and charred.

"Literally." Axrat agreed. "Heh, you're going to kill yourself." She laughed.

"How?" Rahsax glared at her.

"You'll extinguish yourself! DUR." Axrat rolled her eyes. Rahsax sighed, shaking her head.

"At least I have a power."

They both looked up in alarm as a Corridor of Darkness opened, and three cloaked figures stepped through it. Axrat frowned.

"The short one is your brother." She whispered teasingly to Rahsax, who turned around and went to strangle her.

"Awww, we don't want to be killing each other on the first day!" One of the taller ones told them. Axrat recognised the voice right away with a sigh.

"Way too easy."


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long. Myself and Rahs were coming up with new ideas for this, seeing as we had run out. Oh, this is also on my deviantArt account. My username there is Axrat, if you're interested.

**Organization Mishaps: The Newbies**

Axrat sighed. "Hello, Demyx."

"How do you know my name?" The cloaked figure who had told them to stop fighting exclaimed, lowering his hood to reveal his blond mullet and aquamarine eyes.

"You don't want to know." Rahsax assured him. The last one lowered his hood, to reveal his spiky, red hair and green eyes, with the triangles under them.

"Name's…" Axrat cut him off.

"Axel, A-X-E-L, and I got it memorized!"

Rahsax and Roxas both started laughing at Axrat's mocking of Axel's catch phrase.

"And I'm Axrat," she continued, "A-X-R-A-T. Commit it to memory." Axel just stood there, dumbfounded.

"There's another cloak over there," Demyx pointed to the door, where a cloak was hanging off of a doorknob. Axrat pulled her jacket off, revealing a purple T-shirt, before she pulled the cloak on over the top of it. "Good, it fits." He commented.

"I wish I had my Ipod." Axrat commented to Rahsax.

"Why?"

"I have five Jesse McCartney songs on it."

Rahsax let out a laugh. Normally she'd question why Tara, or rather, Axrat even had Jesse McCartney songs on he Ipod, but, right now, she didn't care. It would've been so amusing if Axrat did have her Ipod.

VIII, IX and XIII didn't understand what they were talking about, and blinked in confusion.

"Inside joke, don't worry." Axrat assured them. Axel seemed to glance up at the clock.

"The others will be eating by now…" He commented. "Time to go." Rixas nodded, and opened a portal. Axel turned and stepped through it, Roxas close behind, and Demyx behind him, motioning for Axrat and Rahsax to follow.

"Late dinner." Axrat muttered as they walked through it.

On the other side, they came out at a dining table with sixteen chairs, one at the head and the rest on either of the lengths. The rest of the Organization was sitting there, wherever the heck they wanted to. Number only mattered for Xemnas, who was sitting at the head. Everyone got suddenly silent and stopped eating when Rahsax and Axrat entered.

"Ah, XV and XVI!" Xemnas exclaimed. "These are our two new members. As I said a while back, Organization XIII needed to expand, and here is what we have. These two are Rahsax and Axrat, XV and XVI."

"Rahsax has already demonstrated that she controls an element, two, in fact." Axel started to explain.

"Two opposites." Roxas added in.

"Yes…" Axel nodded. "Fire and Water. Myself and Demyx will be training her." He added in slight distaste. "Don't mess up and get me wet, 'kay, kid?" He told Rahsax, glancing over his shoulder at her. She nodded.

"I might slip up by accident." She commented in a dreaming voice.

"You do and you're dead." Axel warned.

"Calm." Xemnas called. "Eat, all of you."

Axel and Roxas, of course, sat next to each other. Rahsax and Axrat sat next to each other, and the only open seat was next to Axrat, so Demyx sat there.

"So, Demyx," Axrat attempted to start up a conversation. "What type of music do you like?" She asked him, curious.

"All sorts." Demyx replied, seemingly cheered up by the fact that someone was having a civil conversation with him. "You name it I probably listen to it."

"Ever heard anything from my world?" Demyx shook his head.

"Nah, your world only just showed up on our radar." He explained.

"Ah, you're missing out!" Axrat exclaimed.

"Superior," Saix spoke after awhile. Axrat and Rahsax smirked at each other.

"MOONIE!" They yelled in unison, causing most people present to glare at them as Saix's hair started to stand up on end.

"SAIX!" Xemnas shot to his feet, glaring at VII.

"And they say I have anger issues." Axel muttered. Saix sat back down, glaring at Axrat and Rahsax.

"I couldn't resist!" Rahsax exclaimed with a shrug.

Everything went silent for awhile. Rahsax got bored and looked at the food on the table. She took two spoonfuls of peas and put them onto her plate. Axrat gave her a confused look, before Rahsax threw one at Roxas, then again, then again. Roxas gave her a look that was more confused than Axrat, who was smirking now. After awhile, Roxas started throwing the green vegetables back at her. Xemnas and Saix both got up and left as Xigbar joined in. Axrat smirked, grabbing the mashed potatoes and making them go _everywhere – _there wasn't a single person present who didn't have mashed potato on them. Some of them landed on Zexion's book, which ticked him off. Larxene growled under her breath. Demyx grinned, making the water from Xaldin's cup float and splash her in the face. She responded by shooting a thunderbolt at him.

Roxas took his Keyblades and swept them across the table, sending food everywhere. At this point, Zexion got up and left, quickly.

The food fight continued until food was EVERYWHERE and everyone was covered. Rahsax glanced at herself.

"Okay. No one clean this room up and no one tell Saix!" She decided.

"Why?" Roxas asked slowly.

"'Cause I wanna see his reaction!"

"He'll kill us. End of story." Lexaeus said dully.

"So?" Rahsax laughed.

"Erm… You don't have brown, spiky hair and you certainly don't have a Keyblade." Axrat reminded her.

"I'll probably go off and hide for who knows how long." Rahsax shrugged.

"While you're gone, mind raiding my room for my Ipod, PS2, TV, DVDs, flute, music and my laptop?" Axrat whispered in her ear. Rahsax nodded.

"Of course. Did you want your games, too?"

"They're in my CD case with the DVDs."

"Too easy."

The Organization members present all left to different areas to clean themselves off. Axrat and Rahsax were left there going 'Shoot. Where's our rooms?' The darker haired of the two bit her lip.

"Well, there's obviously more to the castle then there was in the game sooo…" She began. Axrat knew the map of the World that Never Was, or at least the part shown in the game, off by… well, not heart, she didn't have one now. "If we can find some place from the game I'd at least have my bearings…"

"Chances of that are…?"

"Next to nothing…"

"Good point."

They paced for awhile, back and forth, back and forth, unsure of what to do or where to go. The two girls looked up as a portal opened, and Axel, Demyx and Roxas all stepped out.

"Don't look now, Rahs," Axrat began, "it's your brother."

"I'm going to kill you." Rahsax growled in response, earning a laugh from the near-raven haired girl. "Remember, I have powers, you don't." She said in a teasing tone. Axrat opened her mouth to retort, but Axel loudly cleared his throat, interrupting her.

"If you two are done…"

"We have to show you around the castle!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not that exciting, Demyx." Axel glanced at him, causing the blond to stick his tongue out at the pyro.

"Maybe not to you."

"Demyx, shut up." Roxas sighed. "Let's just show them how to open portals and then lead them around the castle." His two companions nodded.

"Well, partner, I believe we agreed that you would drill them in opening portals." Axel commented, earning a sigh from the younger blond.

"Try to focus your energy into your finger tip." Roxas told them. "Not all of it, though." He added, not wanting anyone to fade.

Both girls attempted it. Rahsax wasn't able to for awhile, but Axrat found that she was a natural at it. She could feel the tendrils of existence here, and everywhere else. She should've been overwhelmed, but she wasn't. She couldn't figure it out… Eventually, Axrat found the room where they had come to originally, and used the energy she focused to her fingertip to rip open the tendrils of existence in front of her, and in that room. Two portals opened in those locations, and Axel, Demyx and Roxas jumped.

"That's not normal… you shouldn't have been able to do that first try…" Roxas commented, surprised. He hesitantly stuck his head through the portal, and pulled it back out just before Axrat closed it. "…And you shouldn't be able to do that without any instruction…"

"It's exactly the same as opening it, only you're reassembling the tendrils, not ripping them apart…" Axrat shrugged. Then Rahsax understood, focusing again and managing to open a portal for a couple seconds, before it closed itself.

"That's what normally happens." Axel commented. "Kid, you ain't normal."

"I am perfectly aware of that. Neither was my Somebody." Axrat replied with a shrug, before focusing her energy again. "I found my room!" She exclaimed. Everyone blinked.

"Wiz kid." Axel muttered. "Only the first seven members are able to do that… Well, we can skip the tour, then." He yawned, and then looked at the clock. "SHIT! It's ten to ten!"

"Already?" Roxas glanced up at him.

"What's at ten?" Rahsax asked, confused.

"The curfew Saix set when we stayed up too late partying one night." Demyx explained. "He gets pissed off if he finds people out of their rooms after that."

"Oh…" The two girls blinked. That wasn't good. Saix ticked off wasn't something they wanted on their first night. Axrat opened a portal, dragging Rahsax along behind her.

The two came out in a hallway. To their right was a door with the number XV on it, to their left was XVI. "See, I told you I found our rooms." Axrat grinned as she closed the portal and waltzed into her room. Rahsax rolled her eyes, heading into her own.

There was a person, a teenaged girl, standing in the middle of the room. The walls and carpet all matched the white in the rest of the castle. The girl had purplish hair, which was almost black. Her outfit was gothic-style, and a purple colour. Something seemed familiar about her, and then it dawned on Rahsax.

"So you know what you are now?" The girl asked, and the Nobody nodded. "Well, we best get started with your training, Rahsax."

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out. Oh," the girl paused, "my name's Jade, by the way. Burn my books and you're dead." Rahsax was instantly reminded of Zexion. "Let's get going." With that, their forms began to become transparent, before fading out completely.

----------------

Axrat frowned. More white. She'd have to decorate… tomorrow. She sat down on the white bed, pulling her shoes and cloak off, not bothering to change. She doubted that she had any pjs anyway. Axrat lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder if, when I fall asleep, I'll wake up and be back home…" She thought out loud, as she often did. "I hope not, but this does seem a bit too good to be true…" Axrat's arms crossed over her chest as she watched the white ceiling. She wasn't sure how she would be able to sleep in here. Even without lights it was way too bright for her liking. It took forever, but her eyes began to droop, so she pulled the covers up over her. The teenager began to daydream, not of boys like most girls her age would, but of adventures, fighting Heartless in the many Disney worlds, maybe Fiends in Spira, Gaia or one of the other Final Fantasy worlds. Then it struck her.

She needed a weapon. Without one, she would be useless, since she had no powers. Possible weapon options went through her mind, and she remembered her okay archery skills at summer camp, sparring with one of her friends with wooden swords, (her mind shot to Sora and Riku as kids, fighting with toy swords), guns were out of the question. She'd only ever wielded a paintball gun once, and that was the closest she'd come to the real thing. Her aim wasn't the problem; she didn't want to embarrass herself by falling backwards when she shot. That was something she would do, no doubt in her mind.

She began to think of the other Organization members' weapons. Guns were already a no, spears weren't her thing, a shield was useless to her, a tomahawk would be too heavy, she was no spell caster, claymore was just as bad as a tomahawk, she wouldn't be able to throw chakrams, a sitar seemed a bit silly and useless with her lack of powers, cards were a no, a scythe was crossed out, too. She considered kunai for a moment, but didn't want to be associated with Larxene.

Thinking of Axel's chakrams again, she thought of Reno from Final Fantasy VII, and his electro-mag rod.

"Where the hell would I get one of those?!" Axrat laughed at herself. "I don't even know where Gaia is, if it even exists." She decided to think about it more in the morning, closing her eyes and daydreaming more, before slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Whip crack snatch throw whip crack WIN!

Author's notes: Uh… Not much to say… I don't think… Yes, I don't think. I just type.

**Organization Mishaps: The Newbies**

"Anyone seen Rahs?"

"She's not here." Zexion answered, looking over at Axrat, who had voiced the question. "She left last night."

"Who with?"

"That's for me to know."

"VI, I order you to tell us." Xemnas glared at the youngest of the Ansem Apprentices.

"I'm forbidden to." Zexion replied, going back to his waffle.

"Do you like waffles?" Axrat muttered as she got up to go to the freezer.

"XVI, where are you going?" Xemnas demanded.

"To get ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Axel, Roxas and Demyx all said in unison. The girl nodded, and they all got up to follow her.

"Great." Larxene muttered sarcastically. "We're going to have four hyper teenagers."

"Be happy Rahsax isn't here!" Rat called back from the kitchen, returning with a tub of ice cream and the other three ice cream-o-holics right behind her. Once she put a couple of scoops on her waffles before passing it to Demyx, who was sitting beside her again, the two talking about various music. "Once Rahs gets back we'll get you an Ipod and some of our world's music." She told the Melodious Nocturne, who was all but shaking in excitement.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, before scarfing down his waffle. "Ew… I think Axel cooked this one… it's burnt…"

"Why does everyone associate 'burnt' with 'Axel'?" Axel muttered.

"Because people associate 'burnt' with 'fire'?" Rat suggested. "And lightning." She got a glare from Larxene. "What? A tree near where I used to live was struck by lightning, and it burned." The Savage Nymph had no response to that. "Oh, who cleaned up dining last night?" Demyx, Saix and Roxas raised their hands. "I feel sorry for Demyx and Roxas now." She muttered, before finishing the remaining ice cream and putting her plate by the sink in the kitchen.

Once everyone was finished, Roxas, Axel and Demyx took Axrat to the room that her and Rahsax had originally turned up in. There were some bookshelves, too, and a coffee table in edition to the couch, which was no longer burnt, and poker table.

"We call this room the 'Crash Room'." Roxas told Axrat. "It's pretty much were we… crash."

"Hey, where's Xion been? I haven't seen her since I got here, and Rahs is number XV…" Axrat asked.

"Mission. No one knows how long it'll be before she gets back." Axel explained, and Rat nodded in understanding as she plopped down on the couch.

"The TV will go there." She muttered, pointing at the wall where the coffee table was. She glanced over at the corner, hearing a sitar playing. "Why do you sit in the corner and play?" She asked Demyx.

"Because no one lets me sit on the couch." He answered with a pout. Rat pointed at the couch.

"Sit."

"YAY!" Demyx shot up and sat on the couch before he began to play his sitar some more. Axel groaned, annoyed, before he left through a portal. Roxas darted threw behind him, trying to escape the music. Axrat just listened intently to the music. She'd heard songs played by award-winning sitarists, but he was something else. The song 'My Sitar' came to mind, and she wondered if Demyx could play his sitar with his toes.

Several people took her to the training area throughout the day, attacking her relentlessly to try and unlock any powers she might have. All attempts failed. At six that evening Xemnas ordered Axel and Roxas to take Axrat to the weapon store in Twilight Town, seeing as she needed SOMETHING to fight with. Axrat back flipped off the couch when the two teens relayed the order.

"I get to go to Twilight Town! I get to go to Twilight Town!" She said excitedly, and then paused. "I did a back flip! I did a back flip!" Axel and Roxas sighed.

"Maybe the ice cream was a bad idea…" The blond commented, and Axel nodded, opening a portal.

"Let's go..." He spoke. Axrat darted through the portal, the other two close behind.

They came out at the Station Tower, and Rat looked up.

"Wow…" She spoke, seeing the ledge that was notorious for being sat on all through Kingdom Hearts II. "That's high…" And Roxas falls off it, she added mentally with a bit of amusement.

"Let's get this over with…" Axel, who had already began to head toward the weapon shop, spoke. He wanted to get this over with minimum injuries. Axrat and Roxas followed close behind.

Axrat looked through the weapons. A lot she had thought of the night before, but there was one she hadn't. A normal, black leather whip sat on one of the shelves. It appeared to be unused. She pointed to it. "How much is that?" She asked. The shopkeeper glanced over.

"350 munny."

Axrat glanced over her shoulder at Axel and Roxas.

"Munny's in the pocket." Axel told her. She reached into the pocket in her cloak, and mentally face-palmed.

"There's been munny in my pocket this whole time…" She sighed, counting out the correct amount and handing it to the shopkeeper, who passed her the whip.

The group quickly headed back to the Station Tower, and, once there, Axrat experimentally cracked the whip, earning a yelp from Axel, who jumped back, clutching his arm.

"AIE! Watch where you swat that thing!" He exclaimed, earning a nervous laugh from the girl as she yanked the whip back.

Roxas opened the portal back to the Crash Room, Rat coiling the whip back up as she walked through.

Later that night, Axel had to cook dinner, so no one ate except the Flurry of Dancing Flames (he had only cooked for himself, anyway), seeing as it was all burnt.

The next few days had a similar schedule.

9:00AM - 10:00AM – Breakfast

10:00AM – 11:00AM – Empty

11:00AM-1:00PM – Training

1:00PM – 2:00PM – Lunch

2:00PM – 4:00PM – Empty

4:00PM – 6:00PM – Member battles

6:00PM – 8:00PM – Empty

8:00PM – 9:00PM – Dinner

9:00PM – 10:00PM – Clean up/empty

10:00PM – morning – CERFEW. UP PAST THIS TIME AND SAIX KILLS YOU.

Member battles were pretty much where members would duel each other for fun, or, if your name is Vexen, to prove that you deserved respect. Yeah, that worked until he fought Axel. Then he was completely owned. Demyx got him wet… needless to say, the water froze and he became frozen solid. Very, very sad. To be beaten by Demyx. Axrat opted out of participating until her skills with her whip got a bit better. The battles took place in a large room that only had bleachers in it, so that the combatants had all the room they needed.

Xigbar would try to help her repair her very, very, very, bad aim during training sessions. If she had a known power, then other members would train her, too, but, seeing as she didn't she was stuck cracking her whip at scarecrow dummies. She found her aim gradually getting better, to the point where Xigbar could completely screw up the distance, and she could still hit the dummies. Her Nobody senses amazed her. They were much more atoned than her human ones had been, she found. And that fact was one she liked.

She got confident enough with her skill to join in one of the member battles one day, versus Roxas. She was extremely nervous, whip in hand. The moment Roxas called his Keyblades she cracked the whip and yanked it back. Roxas, to his dismay, saw Oathkeeper fly and lodge itself into the wall. Axrat then spun around and snatched Oblivion, causing it to go flying. Before Roxas could call them back, the whip snapped again and he found it around his neck, not hurting him, but all Rat needed to do was yank back. Roxas raised his hands above his head in surrender, before Rat pulled on the whip. To his relief, it slid off from around his neck painlessly and landed on the ground in front of her. Almost all of the other members had dropped jaws. Luxord clicked his stopwatch.

"Under five seconds, Superior." He called. Axrat bowed, although it had seemed longer than that. She didn't comment on it though. Roxas sulked back into the bleachers. Xigbar had a smug grin on his face, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to do that if he hadn't helped her with her aim.

That same routine continued for a few weeks, until 3 in the afternoon one day. Demyx, Axrat, Axel, Roxas and Zexion were all playing a game of Monopoly on the floor in the crash room. Zexion's eye twitched as he glanced up. "Well, look who's back." Everyone glanced over to see Rahsax standing there. A wide-screen TV had also appeared on the coffee table, along with a PS2 and a black CD case. Rahsax also had a small bag, which Axrat guessed had a bunch of small stuff. Rahs went through the bag, passing two Nintendo DS cases to Rat, which she caught. Then an Ipod (she also tossed another one to Demyx), and a bunch of books, which Axrat stacked beside her, and a small jewelry box.

"My mood ring collection!" Rat exclaimed excitedly, catching the small wooden box. "YAY!" She opened a portal to her room and put all her stuff through it, before heading through the portal. Axel pointed to the board game.

"Wanna join? Rat's winning."


End file.
